Pasado reencontrado y presente renovado
by Elise Shane
Summary: Se imaginan volver a ser niño de nuevo? bueno esta vez un miembro de la banda de Shane experimentara eso pero no de una forma tan bonita si no de la mas desagradable del mundo... "El pasado esta en los pasos dados, el presente en la acción y el destino a la vuelta de la esquina y sobre e mismo camino"...
1. Chapter 1

**Disfrútenla solo para ustedes n.n nos leemos abajo n.n **

* * *

**Pasado reencontrado y presente renovado**

Se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con lanzadoras y babosas en mano con el Señor Sábado quien con sus dos intentos fallidos regreso a cobrar venganza pero esta vez con una babosa muy diferente a la que usualmente usaba para controlar las mentes de las personas convirtiéndolos en "zombies" esclavizados por sus órdenes, esta vez en su lanzadora llevaba una babosa terror a lo cual cuando Eli la miro se le hizo fácil pensar que lo derrotaría fácilmente pero no sabía que su vida cambiaria totalmente tras su inoportuno encuentro.

El Señor Sábado tenía todo calculado tras pasar algunos meses en estalactita 17 no iba a perder el tiempo haciendo nada era lo que todos hacían nada y el no perdería valioso tiempo en hacer nada así que se puso a trazar un plan para derrotar a Eli Shane nadie más ni nadie menos solo él.

-¿Estás listo Eli?- pregunto Sábado con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

-¿Listo para qué? Para que veas como te derroto y te devuelvo a estalactita 17 donde debiste permanecer todo este tiempo- respondió retándolo

-No me subestimes Shane- con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro se dirigió a él planeando atacarlo, Eli al darse cuenta de lo sucedido comenzó a retroceder no planeaba quedarse allí parado tal vez Sábado planeaba hacer algo en su contra, no lo sabía necesitaba analizar las cosas pero en una situación así solo queda improvisar.

Si darse cuenta ya se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, a las espaldas de Eli había un gran cañón quizá sin fondo y enfrente de él estaba Sábado accionando su lanzadora planeando atacarlo, esta vez no había salida no traía ninguna babosa había salido desconcertado del refugio debido a que cierta chica lo desconcertó y por obvias razones olvido sus babosas incluso su lanzadora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eli ya se encontraba en el suelo completamente asustado y enfrente de él Sábado reía complacidamente su plan había salido demasiado bien.

-¿Y ahora quien subestima a quien Shane?- pregunto con burla, Eli solo se quedó aturdido y temeroso, su rostro reflejaba el mismo miedo que el de un niño de 5 años.

Sábado lenta y complacidamente salió caminando dejando a un Eli temeroso y desprotegido en algún lugar de Bajoterra.

Pero lo que no sabía Eli era que Sábado aun planeaba atacar después de eso y no en persona si no en sus pesadillas...

* * *

**Tada! nueva historia n.n perdón x lo corta pero tratare de actualizar n.n (cuando me de tiempo cx) y buano que les pareció? debería borrarla, continuarla,? ustedes deciden n.n **

**Saludos para todos! les envió un fuerte abrazo de oso panda n.n y un saludo a mi amiga Ale que esta obsesionada con el caballero (no saben cuanto)n.n en fin los quiero! y hasta la próxima n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación! cx bueno aquí ta esta cortito pero se me hace mas fácil actualizar asi 30 min para esto cx nos leemos abajo n.n **

* * *

-Eli!- se escuchó decir una voz a lo lejos, Eli no respondía al llamado de sus amigos ya que seguía aturdido y sin poder recordar, cuando por fin pudieron localizar a Eli se acercaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Me diste un susto amigo creí que te había pasado algo- dijo su amigo azul, Eli por otra parte estaba sin poder recordar quienes eran ellos pero se limitó a preguntar por ahora fingiría estar bien.

-Eli- se acercó gustosa la documentalista y lo abrazó rápida y tiernamente posible, Eli guiado por la felicidad de su amiga solo logro regalarle una dulce mirada logrando así combinarla con una dulce sonrisa y un pequeño destello es sus ojos color celeste.

-Ven vamos antes de que esta situación se ponga algo incomoda- sugirió el topoide, Trixie solo desvió la mirada y Eli solo sonrió avergonzadamente, ver esos ojos color esmeralda le reavivaron los recuerdos teniendo como consecuencia olvidar lo que le había pasado hace un rato.

-Por fin hogar dulce hogar…- acto seguido el topoide y el mecánico bajaron de sus mecas dejando solos a un par de lanzadores confundidos y cansados.

-Tengo tanto sueño y hambre… mejor iré a ver a mis babosas- sonrió falsamente Eli y acto seguido se apresuró a subir a su cuarto cuando finalmente entro a su cuarto cerró la puerta y resbalo por está quedando así sentado en el suelo y dejando a una Trixie confundida en el garaje.

-No sé qué me pasa… me siento raro…- Eli se encontraba solo en su cuarto con las luces apagadas acompañado por la oscuridad de su cuarto lo cual para él no era nada bueno. Eli comenzó a temblar su cabeza le comenzó a retumbar y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar tenía mucho miedo...su rostro lucia rígido y sorprendido. Comenzaron a escucharse ruidos en su cuarto ¿Acaso era su imaginación o era realidad?

En la sala Kord y Trixie estaban discutiendo sobre que juego poner mientras que Pronto preparaba la cena, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos muy altos provenientes del cuarto de Eli lo cual a Trixie la desconcertó, dejo de lado la discusión con Kord para subir al cuarto de Eli.

Llamo a su puerta pero él no respondió, volvió a tocar y no respondió la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y los ruidos retumbaban aún más en la cabeza de Eli…Trixie no aguanto más y al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Eli se encontró con una terrible sorpresa.

-Eli!...

* * *

**Buano que le paso a Eli?! ._. léanlo en el próximo cap! cx okey pero antes de despedirme les mandare algunos gratos saludos... **

**Anixbelcest 8000: por fin comentas mujer cx tanto tiempo cx Saludos! **

**Nat and Ash: Saludos! amigas mías n.n y gracias x dedicarme la historia n.n **

**Angela-li-091299: primer comentario tuyo! cx Aleluya cx Saludos! **

**CrixArtist: Tanto tiempo... cx Saludos! y perdón si no he comentado alguna historia tuya :P pero ya lo estoy retomando n.n **

**DiabolikAngel-0w0: Mis mas gratos saludos y espero que hayas dormido bn picarona ¬u¬ **

**JeN´s Stahl: Saludos n.n y namas mi pequeña hermanita cx **

**Tati Stump: Saludos! creo que es el primer comentario que me dejas eso es bastante bueno cx pero buano Saludos! n.n **

**y x ultimo Girl-Musik: Saludos y salúdame a Alan de mi parte ¬u¬ picarona y esos son todos n.n Saludos a todos los que solo leen mis historias pero no comentan pero que ahora tan leyendo esto ¬u¬ Saludos fans de Bajoterra y del Elixie! n.n **

**Les mando un abrazo de panda y otro saludo a Crix espero que ya no cortemos comunicación n.n **

**Hasta la próxima! n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Volvi! perdón x la tardanza ahora a leer. ;) **

* * *

-Eli!- la mirada de Trixie era de terror y confusión, al haber abierto el cuarto de Eli este se encontraba a oscuras y al prender la luz Eli se encontraba en su escritorio con un lápiz a la mano y un cuaderno enfrente de él sus manos temblaban, en el cuaderno podían apreciarse dibujos de monstruos de Bajoterra en especial el de el monstruo de las mesetas, la expresión de Eli era de terror, su rostro volvía a reflejar el terror de un niño de 5 años.

-E-eli? te encuentras b-bien?- Trixie seguía confundida nunca creyó poder ver así a Eli, todo temeroso e indefenso simplemente algo andaba mal.

-Si trix estoy bien solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, me puedes dejar un rato solo porfa?-después de la pregunta hecha por Trixie: Eli se tardó un poco en reaccionar estaba confundido pero decidió dormirse un rato a lo mejor así se le quitaría la temblorina que aún conservaba en sus manos.

Trixie hizo caso a la petición de Eli pero sabía que algo andaba mal al entrar al cuarto de Eli juraba haber visto una sombra, algo oscuro en la oscuridad solo que no sabía si era cierto o solo algo que su cerebro había inventado.

Al momento de que Trixie salió del cuarto, Eli cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso y con sus manos abrazadas a sus rodillas, pero paso algo. Eli no podía dejar de temblar.

Minutos después seguía sin poder calmarse, se puso de pie, se dirigió a su escritorio y volvió a dibujar las cosas horribles que se le venían a la mente solo así podía estar más tranquilo.

Ya casi era hora de cenar Eli no tenía ganas de bajar así que se acostó en su cuarto y dejo una pequeña lámpara prendida, le daba miedo la oscuridad, no tanto eso si no lo que había en ella lo aterraba.

Se tapó todo completamente, pensaba que si se le quedaba mirando a algo oscuro algo aparecería para con ello lograr darle un buen susto pero algo no le cuadraba muy bien a Eli: estaba actuando como un niño.

* * *

**Si lo se esta algo corto pero no he podido tener la lap por mucho tiempo asi que esto es todo lo que pude darles hasta ahora :/ **

**Nos vemos en la continuación n.n**

**Un abrazo de babosa infierno para todos n.n **

**Zaix **


End file.
